Letters of Hope
by Snowflake of Doom
Summary: Luna writes letters while becoming a naturalist... Her letters are answered as she experances the twists and turns of her life in a way she never has before...
1. Chapter 1

Her footsteps sounded along the soft ground. Her wand was perched up high in the air as she looked forward. The expedition was searching for new magical creatures. The girl hoped to find a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. She gazed around her soft blue eyes searching the forest. She saw a unicorn just a bit away.

"Rolf, it's a unicorn," Luna said gesturing toward the thing in front of her.

Rolf Scamander hurried over. A groan escaped his lips. He had seen something this morning and hoped that it might be something she would enjoy seeing. That is why he had asked Luna to come with him instead one someone else. He could have just found what it was himself, but Rolf knew that she loved looking at new creatures.

"Oh, okay," Rolf grumbled, "I guess we could head back."

Luna nodded quickly. She began skipping back to camp. He watched as her long blonde hair swished behind her as her long blue coat rustled in the dim wind. She was so perfect for him, yet she remained oblivious to his acts of kindness and compassion. Rolf wondered slightly if she had somebody back where she came from waiting for her to end this voyage, but she had been out here for two years. Who would be there waiting for her?

Rolf pondered this thought as he headed back to the camp. As he entered the camp he could see Luna heading into the girls tent accompanied by Jane Isaacs. Jane was the most annoying gossip queen he had ever met and he was sure Jane would be glad to tell him what Luna was doing. He didn't have to wait long until. Jane peeked her head out of the door way and hurried off to look at something.

"Hey, Jane, can I ask you a question," Rolf inquired. "Erm, sure," Jane said not looking up from the bug she was studying. "What's Luna doing in there," Rolf asked. "The same thing she does every Thursday. She writes letters," Jane said in a as a matter of fact tone. "Of course," Rolf grumbled as he headed away. Who was she writing letters to? Her family, her friends, or her lover? That was his best guess. She would send her owl out loaded with letters. So, that was what it must be. He groaned and put his head in his hands his life was hopeless.

Luna tucked her wand behind her ear as she finished her letter to her father. Inside it demanded the next issue of the quibbler since he had forgotten it last time. She simply signed her name: Luna Lovegood. The perfect cursive etched across the front of the envelope. Other than her father she had only gotten one letter back last time. Her owl Edger had given her a letter she had been waiting for. She glanced at the envelope on the table. He always printed his name: Neville Longbottom. The font was big as was his dreadful handwriting. She wrote all of her friends, but Neville wrote her back the most. It had been three years since she graduated and four since he did, but they still wrote letters to each other.

_Dear Mr. Longbottom_

_Maybe I should call you professor now. __Great job with getting the teaching thing.__ You were always so good at Herbology. I just feel bad for the students forced to suffer with you as a teacher. I'm sure you're great anyways._

_I saw a unicorn today nothing special really want to see a Blibbering Humdinger, but everyone says there is no such thing. Rolf told me to stop being immature and Jane just laughed at me. I think Ed believes me, but nobody else does. _

_I think Rolf likes me. He keeps fallowing me around and asking me to come with him when we going looking or observing. Maybe he thought a unicorn was supposed to be romantic or something. I don't know, but he looked upset when I found it. He is nice and all, but well he can be a bit of a pain. I'm not sure what to do or how to feel. Professor it would be really nice if you gave me some advice. _

_Yours Truly, __Luna Lovegood_.

Luna looked up from the letter and slipped it into an envelope. She wrote his name on the front and her name in the top right corner. She gave the letters to her owl and shooed him out the window. She watched till he was out of sight. Leaning back in her chair Luna headed over to her bed. She plopped onto it and rolled over onto her side.

Professors Longbottom adjusted the lamp shade in his room as he noticed an owl had entered his window. It was Luna's owl he could tell instantly.

"Hello, Edger, Do you have a letter for me," Neville calmly asked the owl.

Without an answer he took the letter from the snowy owl. He noticed her perfect cursive writing on the letter and tore it open. His eyes scanned the pages, Rolf Scamander, he rolled his eyes. She couldn't possibly like him. He made a fake gagging noise. He could bet ten gallions this guy was ugly. He reached up to finger the leaves of a favorite plant that he kept on his desk. He knew some of the weird animals she thought were alive didn't exist, but he would never mention it to her. He was glad she had for once seen something real. He smiled slightly. Professor. He was still not used to being called that, it fascinated him, but still perplexed him all the same. Why it was odd to have people who were in school at the same time he was address him as a teacher. He felt so young and stupid. Neville was called the witless wonder when he was in school and now he was teaching. I just felt so strange and weird. He knew he should reply. Quickly he pulled out a quill. He summoned a piece of paper with a simple spell. He looked down at the letter and sighed.

_Dear Miss Lovegood,_

_It's__ funny sounding so formal. I would rather call you Luna when I start my letters to you. It's easier to remember. __First off please don't call me professor. I get enough of that here. First month of school and I feel like an idiot as I teach these kids. They keep asking questions that I don't know the answer to. So I have to look things up. But I couldn't stand being a naturalist like you are. So, I guess this is my true calling. __Today I was outsmarted my some seventh year student. It was so embarrassing, so I gave the kid detention. Do you think I was too harsh? The kid was a Slytherin and all… I can't change the past so I guess it doesn't really matter. _

_Well, if Rolf is a creep then stay away from him, but if it's what your heart desires… Maybe you should ask a girl or something. Ginny or Hermione might be able to help. I'm not really good in the romance section, didn't get much experience. _

_Sincerely, __Neville Longbottom_

Neville looked up from the letter. He quickly put it into the envelope and gave it to Edger. The watched as the owl hurried away. Neville hoped that his letter had helped a little. That she wasn't completely confused in the mysterious land of emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

Long blond hair was being pulled back into a simple braid. The latest Quibbler issue was sitting on the girl's lap as her friend continued to braid Luna's hair. Luna looked almost impatient. She would have said something, but she knew how much Jane loved to braid people's hair.

"Finished yet," Luna asked in her dreamy voice.

"Almost," Jane grumbled as she finished by slipping a hair tie over the end, "Finished."

Luna smiled as she closed her magazine. Today they were heading out to check on a herd of wild goats. She loved it when they interacted with wild muggle animals. She bit her lip slightly; she was worried about what they would find. Her blue eyes looked around the tent.

"Hey, Jane," Luna said kindly.

"Yes," Jane replied not looking up from whatever she happened to be reading.

"Thanks," Luna said.

"No problem," was a blunt reply.

Luna slowly stood up. She slipped her wand behind her ear as she left the tent. There was a slight hop to her step as she hurried over towards Rolf. She noticed he was packing his bag; she had already packed her bag an hour ago.

"You're still packing," She said quietly.

He looked up slowly. Rolf smiled slightly he was a bit of a procrastinator. Unlike Luna, she always packed early for a trip.

"Of course," Rolf laughed.

"Well, normally I would offer to help, but I'm much too lazy," Luna laughed slightly.

Her pale features showed complete happiness. His eyes scanned her slightly traveling to her wand placement. He had advised her before on how unsafe that was. He reached up and removed it from it's current place.

"That's not a safe place to store things," He said jokingly.

"I've been told," She said sarcastically.

A loud screech split the air as her owl came soaring towards her holding a letters. She quickly grabbed it, but not before Rolf saw who it was from. She politely held out her hand for her wand as he slowly put it in her hand.

"I need to reply to this," She said quickly and hurried off.

She settled down on one of the tables around the camp. Luna ripped the envelope open and held the letter in her trembling hands. She read his reply and giggled slightly. She was just in the mood to be formal sometimes.

_Silly Neville,_

_You're__ not an __idiot I'm sure of it. It's too bad your job is hard and all. You should be nicer to your students, but other than that, I've got nothing. _

_He's not a creep, actually he is really nice. Sometimes he can be a bit bossy. Other times he's romantic and sweet. __I hate emotion. _

_I guess I'll ask them. They might be able to help, girls you know…_

_I've got to go,_

_Luna_

She set it aside and pulled out a new piece of paper. Hermione didn't really like her, but Ginny was always nice. Yes, she would ask Ginny.

_Hey Ginny,_

_I just have a quick question. I think I'm falling in love. What should I do?_

_Luna_

It was a simple letter, but she was sure Ginny would be able to help. She handed to two letters to her owl and looked up at the blue sky. She hoped they would reply soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny stopped her broom as an owl came flying towards her. She didn't know whose it was at first glance then it dawned on her. Luna's owl, whatever it was named. It gave her a letter and she held it in her hand as she landed ripping it open.

The letter was quick and simple. It shocked her a bit that Luna hadn't said who she was in love with. Ginny wasn't sure how to reply. Fallow your heart sounded too simple, but it was her best guess.

Ginny grabbed a pen from her friend as she sat down and pulled out a piece of notebook paper.

_Hey Luna,_

_Well, I'm not sure. Love is a tricky subject. Really you should just fallow your heart. That's what _I did.

_But other than that.__ Who is this mysterious guy? __Is he good looking, nice, rich? What's he do for a living where did you meet. FILL ME IN ASAP…._

_Ginny_

She laughed slightly this was a type of letter she knew Luna couldn't refuse. She eagerly handed it to the owl who flew off.


End file.
